The Contest
by Poke Qt
Summary: Dawn gives Kenny a peace of her mind! Penguinshipping.


Dawn: _Hey, Ash?_

Ash: _Yeah?_

Dawn: _How do you keep yourself from showing fear when you battle?_

Ash: _Well, I always feel confident around my best friend. Right Pikachu?_

Pikachu: _Pika!_

Dawn: _So I have to be confident with Piplup..?_

Piplup: _Piplup!_

Brock: _It's best if we go to sleep now! Remember Dawn's got a big day tomorrow…_

Dawn: _Uhh. Right!_

**BRIGHT AND EARLY THE NEXT MORNING…**

Dawn: _Pachirisu, use discharge!_

Pachirisu: _Chee Waa!_

Dawn: _Pachirisu, that was perfect. You deserve something special. Here have this poffin I made._

Pachirisu: *chew*

Unknown voice: _Prinplup, use bubble beam!_

Prinplup: _Prin! Plup!_

Dawn: _Wow that was amazing… Wonder who that could be..?_

Unknown voice: _Hey. Dee Dee!_

Dawn: _Kenny!_

Kenny: _What are you doing here, __**Dee Dee**__..?_

Dawn: _Ugh! Stop calling me __**Dee Dee**__! Well, if you haven't noticed I'm working on Pachirisu's moves. What are you doing here?_

Kenny: _I'm here to win my fifth ribbon!_

Dawn: _Fifth? Already!_

Kenny: _Don't tell me you haven't gotten your fourth ribbon?_

Dawn: _For your information I have. I just didn't think you would have, too._

Kenny: _Well, have to get back to training for the contest. See ya later, __**Dee Dee**__!_

Dawn: _Don't ever call me __**Dee Dee**__ again!_

**LATER ON IN THE POKEMON CONTEST…**

Dawn: _Okay, Pachirisu, finish it up with Sweet Kiss!_

Pachirisu: Chee, Chee, Chee Waa, Chee Waa!

Microphone Lady: _Wow! And an amazing performance by Dawn and her Pachirisu! Let's see what are judges have to say…_

Mr. Contesta: _I say, 'That was a well-done Discharge by Pachirisu it looks like it has been trained very well!'_

Mr. Sukizo: _I say 'That was Remarkable'._

Nurse Joy: _That was an excellence performance Dawn keep it up!_

**BACKSTAGE**

Dawn: _Ohh... I'm so nervous, Pachirisu…_

Pachirisu: _Chee…_

Kenny: _What's there to worry about?_

Dawn: _*lift's up her head* Huh? Ohh it's you…_

Kenny: _That was an amazing performance and you were so cute.._

Dawn: _You really think so?_

Kenny: _I_ _was talking to Pachirisu._

Dawn: _*annoyed face*_ _Oh…_

Kenny: _I hope you make it to the finals._

Dawn: _*looking away*_

Kenny: _This time I am talking to you, Dee Dee._

Dawn: _*Ignoring*_

Kenny: _I mean, __**Dawn**__._

Dawn: _Why do you hope that I go to the finals?_

Kenny: _So I could win you, duh!_

Dawn: _Look it's Jesalina up next._

Kenny: _She doesn't worry me!_

Dawn: _Why not?_

Kenny: _I've got someone else in mind who I have to watch out for…_

Dawn: _*looks around* Who?_

Kenny: _Got to go I'm up next watch the screen carefully!_

Dawn: _* thinking in her mind* Who? Who? Ahh what do I care…_

Microphone Lady: _Here comes our last contestant of the day, Kenny!_

Kenny: _Let's go Prinplup!_

Prinplup: _Prin-plup!_

Kenny: _ Prinplup, Bubble Beam go!_

Prinplup: _Prin… Plup!_

Kenny: _Now, Prinplup, quickly Drill Peck and Metal Claw go!_

Microphone Lady:_ Wow! Look at that Prinplup go! Using the combination of Drill Peck and Metal Claw to pop those bubbles makes Prinplup stand out in the water sparkles!_

Dawn: _Wow… That __**is**__ Beautiful…_

**BACKSTAGE AGAIN**

Dawn: _Kenny that was great!_

Kenny: _I know… You better watch out, **Dee Dee**, 'cause this ribbon is mine!_

Dawn: _I have had it! *walks up to Kenny angrily*_

Kenny: _*backs up a step*_

Dawn: _My name is Dawn! D-_

Kenny: _* backs up a step*_

Dawn: _*Stomps up a step* A-_

Kenny: _*backs up a step*_

Dawn: _*Stomps up a step*W-_

Kenny: *_at the edge of the top of the stairs balancing*_

Dawn: *_Still stomps up a step* N!_

Kenny: _*loses balance and is going to fall* Whoa, whoa!_

Dawn:_ Kenny! *reaches down and grabs Kenny's hand*_

Kenny: _*too heavy for Dawn to pull up*_

Dawn: *_gets pulled by Kenny's weight and goes down with him*_

Kenny and Dawn: _Whoa! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, Oh!_

*Dawn falls on top of Kenny and they are both embarrassed*

Brock: _Well, isn't this an interesting view?_

Ash: _Sure is..!_

Pikachu: _Pika!_

Dawn: _* looks at Kenny*_

Kenny: *_looks at Dawn and blushes*_

Dawn: _* gets off* Oh we just fell!_

Kenny: *_gets up* Yeah! It was totally an accident…_

Dawn: _*dusting her dress* What are you guys doing here aren't you suppose to be in your seats? The conest is about to continue…_

Ash: _We just came to see how you were._

Brock: _Well not the way we found you… *holding in a laugh*_

Dawn: _Hey were is Pachirisu?_

Pachirisu: _Chee Waa! *at the top of the stairs*_

Dawn: _Hey what are you doing up there?_

Ash: _Pachirisu is probably wondering what are you doing down here._

Dawn: _Come on down Pachirisu!_

Pachirisu: _Chee Waa…_

Dawn: _Oh yeah we are suppose to be up there._

Brock: _Well we better get back to our seats, Ash_.

Ash: _Good Luck, Dawn._

Pikachu: _Pika!_

Brock, Ash and Pikachu: *giggle as they go up the other stairs*

Kenny: *_on the top of the stairs* Hey, **Dee Dee**, aren't you going to come up!_

Dawn: _Haven't you learned your lesson!_

**AT THE END OF THE DAY**

Dawn: _I thought you weren't worried about Jesalina…_

Kenny: Uhh I wasn't I just didn't see it coming.

Dawn: Neither did I…

Kenny: Well, watch out Dawn because next time I'm the one who is going to win that ribbon!

Dawn: Afraid not you the one who'd better watch out!

Kenny: Until nest time **Dee** **Dee**!

Dawn: Ugh, I'll show you!

Kenny: Ha ha...*running around in a circle being chased by Dawn*

Ash: Hey, Brock? Are you starting to think that maybe Dawn And Kenny…

Brock: Mmh…

Pikachu: Pikaaa!

**THE END**


End file.
